Démon et succube
by DramaticalRaven
Summary: Aichi, seul succube mâle, doit aller dans le monde des humains pour séduire quelqu'un mais dès les premières secondes de son arrivée il devient la proie du prince des démons, Kai. OS/Kaichi/Première fic sur ce fandom


_Bien le bonjour ! Alors je viens de commencer l'anime Cardfight ! Vanguard et je dois dire que je suis bien dedans… Et là on sixième épisode, BAM ! L'inspiration me vient ! Quelle surprise ! Petite dédicace à Katsumi19 pour m'avoir « aidé » à écrire cet OS, elle comprendra pourquoi je dis ça. Bref ! J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira un temps soit peu. Mon tout premier One-Shot sur ce fandom, je suis trop nerveuse !_

 _Paring : Kai x Aichi et un autre petit en arrière plan._

 _PS : Un petit lemon squatte la fin de mon texte._

Démon et Succube

 **Territoire des Succubes – Palais de la Reine**

La reine des succubes, Kourin, était assise sur son trône et fixait d'un regard dur la seule succube mâle de son clan :

« -Sendou Aichi… Tu es la seule personne à n'avoir séduit aucun humain. Même ta petite-sœur a réussis cet exploit à son âge. Ecoute, une succube se doit de séduire… C'est son devoir ! En clair, j'ai décidé de t'envoyer dans le monde des humains et tu ne reviendras sur le territoire que quand tu auras séduit quelqu'un. Suis-je claire ?

-Oui, ma Reine… »

Aichi baissa la tête avant de partir de la salle du trône. En marchant dans les couloirs du palais, il entendit les autres succubes se moquer de lui et le démoraliser encore plus… Très vite, il prépara ses affaires et arriva devant le portail qui allait le mener dans le monde des humains. Sa petite-sœur, Emi, lui dit au revoir en l'enlaçant fortement. Dès qu'il passa le portail, ressemblant très pour très à un trou noir, Aichi se retrouva dans un train juste devant la porte. Il se regarda dans la vitre : sa queue ayant le bout en forme de cœur ne pouvait être vu que par les créatures surnaturelles, il portait un pantalon noir accompagné d'un pull rouge et une courte veste bleu ainsi que des baskets… Typiquement humain… Il baissa ses yeux bleus au sol puis se décida à observer les personnes autour de lui. Que des humains, pourtant une présence surnaturelle très puissante et noire se faisait ressentir… Elle était proche… Soudain, il sentit quelque chose lui effleurer la queue. Aichi se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas lâcher un gémissement. C'est alors qu'une voix lui chuchota des paroles à l'oreille :

« -Bonjour, petite succube… Serais-tu perdu ? Devrais-je te servir de guide ?

Une voix d'homme… Et la présence surnaturelle émanait de lui, aucun doute… La pression sur sa queue s'intensifia.

-Arr- Arrête, s'il te plait… Bégaya Aichi

-Arrêter ? Pourquoi donc ? C'est ta queue qui vient vers moi et qui demande mes caresses… Et puis, ton corps… Il m'appelle…

-C'est faux ! Je suis-

-Tu es ma nouvelle proie petite succube… Rappelle-toi de mon nom, je suis Toshiki Kai, le prince des Démons. Dans trois jours exactement tu seras entièrement à moi…

-Jamais !

-On verra, Sendou Aichi. Dans trois jours… »

La main de Kai caressa tendrement le bout de la queue, faisant gémir Aichi. Avec un sourire sadique, Kai amena la queue à sa bouche avant de passer sa langue dessus. Puis d'un seul coup alors que le bleuet commençait à perdre pied, Kai disparut ne laissant aucun signe de sa présence. Aichi reprit contact avec la réalité et remarqua que tous les passagers le regardaient avec des yeux emplis de désirs. La succube paniqua, il avait utilisé son charme sans s'en apercevoir… Il allait être violé ! Aichi rendit ses ailes visibles avant de s'enfuir du train en détruisant une vitre. Ce démon allait lui payer !

 **Le jour suivant – Ruelle**

Aichi rageait. Encore, il s'était encore fait avoir par ce pervers de démon ! Les mains contre le mur il retenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de retenir ses cris de plaisir. Kai léchait le bout de sa queue et la mordillait. Pendant ce temps sa main droite titillait les tétons un par un. Aichi savait que c'était mal vu que les démons et les succubes étaient en guerre depuis des millénaires… Mais… Malgré, ce démon semblait si tendre dans ses gestes… A moins que c'était une ruse pour mieux le manipuler ? La succube ne savait pas… Aichi laissa un hurlement d'extase quand Kai lui mordit violemment la queue. Ses jambes ne tenaient plus…

« -Dans deux jours, mignonne petite succube…

-Ah… Ah… Ah… Je te déteste… »

Juste un rire lui répondit avant que le prince des Démons ne disparaisse sans laisser de traces. Aichi n'en put plut et se laissa tomber au sol, tout tremblant et excité comme jamais…

 **Le jour d'après – Piscine**

Incroyable ! Ce démon, il l'avait encore eu ! Pourquoi ?! On lui avait toujours appris que les Démons étaient des êtres vil et dangereux pour leur race. La Reine avait toujours dit que les Démon avait un charme plus puissant que les succubes et qu'ils étaient un danger pour elles… Pourtant, cet homme… Il ne savait comment, il le connaissait par cœur… Ses goûts, ses points faibles, sa vie… Pourquoi ?... Ce démon… Non… Ce n'était pas vrai… Si… Aichi s'assit sur le bord de la piscine municipale avant de poser sa main sur son cœur.

« -Je suis amoureux de Kai…

-J'en suis heureux, ma mignonne petite succube

Aichi sursauta avant de se retourner. Derrière lui se trouvait Kai, dans toute sa splendeur et à… Moitié nu… C'était mauvais… Aichi rougit avant de détourner le regard. Il sentit une caresse sur le bout de sa queue avant que Kai ne disparaisse encore une fois, ne laissant aucun signe de sa présence à part un léger murmure…

-Demain, tu seras à moi, Sendou Aichi…

 **Le jour J – Palais Démoniaque**

Pourquoi était-il là déjà ? Ah, oui… Il allait appartenir à Toshiki Kai, le prince des Démons… Lentement, il avança dans les couloirs sombres, regardant partout autour de lui. Des murmures s'élevaient de tous les côtés :

« -C'est lui !

-La proie de Kai-sama !

-Trop mignon !

-Quelle chance il a…

-Une succube mâle, une rareté…

-C'est exactement ce qu'il fallait au prince…

-Une trêve va naître de cette union !

\- Je suis si pressé ! Je n'ai jamais vu de succube avant ! »

Aichi ne savait plus où se mettre mais la panique le prit aux trippes alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant la porte de la chambre de Kai. Doucement il toqua à la porte et après avoir reçut l'autorisation d'entrer, pénétra dans la chambre. La porte se referma derrière lui et des bougies s'allumèrent. Aichi savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'avança vers le lit et enleva sa veste qui tomba au sol.

« -Tu as peur, Aichi ?

-… Oui…

-Tout va bien… »

Kai attrapa la queue de la succube avant de doucement la caresser. Enfin cette succube était sien… Tout se passa très vite… Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent nus, Kai au-dessus d'Aichi en train de lui suçoter le téton droit alors que sa main droite s'évertuait à caresser l'intimité de sa proie. Un doigt y entre lentement avant que les deux autres ne le rejoignent. Aichi ne se retenait plus. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça… Le plaisir était à son paroxysme. Tiens ? Quand Kai avait remplacé ses doigts par cette chose beaucoup plus grosse ? Mais Kai s'évertuait à caresser la queue de la succube, endroit le plus sensible… Kai se déchaînait, c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait y mettre toute sa force… Le lit grinçait, le sol tremblait et les démons hurlaient leur joie. Enfin leur précieux prince avait trouvé son âme-sœur. Extase. Aichi avait la respiration saccadée et s'endormit très vite, complètement épuisé…

 **Le lendemain – Palais Démoniaque**

Un traité de paix fut signé entre les succubes et les démons. Kai fut couronné Roi et Aichi Reine… Emi avait décidé de vivre avec son frère et se faisait régulièrement dragué par un jeune démon du nom de Kamui. Emi n'avait rien contre le garçon, elle le trouvait vraiment drôle mais il allait devoir la séduire… Elle était une succube tout de même ! Kourin était ravie pour Aichi, il avait réussit à séduire quelqu'un et le prince des Démons en plus ! Elle était si fière !

Quoi ? Kai et Aichi ? Ah oui… Et bien ils firent l'amour de nombreuses fois, Aichi devient de plus en plus endurant et c'est même lui qui en redemande le plus. Kai s'épuise de plus en plus vite et on finit par apprendre qu'Aichi attend un enfant. Le bébé naît et là c'est Aichi qui s'épuise le plus vite.

The End !

 _Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Une petite review vous démangerait-elle les doigts ? Ah oui, sachez qu'une petite fic est en cours de rédaction, encore sur Cardfight ! Vanguard. Mais je ne dirais rien dessus, vous verrez bien. Bye-nii !_


End file.
